MS-06F2 Grave Trooper
MS-06F2 Grave Trooper or Grave Trooper(s) are infantry soldiers of the 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia's Army unit. Mass-produced, general-purpose, multi-class mobile suit within a mobile armor container. Built along with the Imperia Attire by Mizuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Part of the DEAD integrated weapon system series, the Remote Mobile Weapon-type Grave Troopers are actual soldiers assisting their commander, the 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia. During initial deployment, they take on the form of a metal coffin similarly as their other sibling units. In this form they perform closely to their Mobile-Type cousins of the Thana Attire. However, to be exact, the Mobile-Types are the older sibling to the Grave Troopers, since they were the basis built upon. In MS mode, the coffin's double lids opens to reveal a skeleton MS-frame imbedded in the box. The Skeleton is a Gunpla version of the human skeleton, giving off the skeleton warrior motif, and each frame is different in terms of the headgear they wear. The Mobile Suit skeleton frame is actually a redesigned Advanced MS Joint 2 of the RG MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type, refitted to look like a human skeleton. The only retained feature of the Zaku's inner frame is the mono-optical sensor system, which is covered with a human skull replacing the Zaku's head. The monoeye camera can look through either eye socket, giving off the one-eyed soul residing in the bones. The headgear can range from gas masks to plated visor, and from a German Stahlhelm helmet to a Pickelhelm-type. Each individual trooper carries different armaments, all from Zaku II] and it's variants' arsenal. Each Grave Trooper's coffin have a flight craft system of it's older sibling, and can generate a force field as protection for both themselves and their commander. They do have a pair of legs, if needed, which is retracted near the bottom of the box. When needed, the legs would slide out and the MS skeleton would be seen carrying the coffin on their back. Unfortunately, using the legs are slower, but effective when on prowl stance and crouching; useful for sniper-types. Some of them can have built-in weaponries like the rest of the DEAD series, which is either used similarly or mounted-like. Most of these weapons can be used by their Commander. Armaments Firearms Handgun = ;*MHG-P08 Luger Pistol :Based on the real life Luger P08 pistol, it's a toggle-locked, recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol used as a standard-issued sidearm. Though it fires only eight rounds before reloading, the bullets are miniature HEAT rounds that can cause a considerable, if not slightly effective, damage on the armor of the MS. Can be considered a fearsome handgun if fired at the vital points. "MHG" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit HandGun". ;*MHG-C96 Mauser Pistol :Based on the real life Mauser C96, it's a semi-automatic pistol used as an alternative to the Luger Pistol. It's a versatile handgun that have interchangeable parts. By adding a wood-like shoulder stock (which can double as a holster or carrying case), a long-cased barrel, and a long or drum magazine, it transformed into a semi-automatic carbine. As a carbine it's designation changed to MMP-C96, but still called a Mauser Pistol. ;*MHG-P38 Walther Pistol :Based on the real life Walther P38, it's a 10mm semi-automatic pistol used as an alternative to the Luger Pistol. Using a smaller barrel and caliber, it fires a Armor-Piercing High-Exposive Discarding Sabot (APHEDS) that is brutally effective for a small gun. Used mostly by the Marksman and Mortarer-types as a sidearm. |-| Rifle = ;*MG-Kar43 5.6×67mm Carbine-43 :Based on the real life Karabiner 43, it's a standard 5.6×67mm caliber semi-automatic rifle used by all Grave Troopers. Each bullet are have armor-piercing capabilities and a HEAT-type payload, causing considerable damage to the target. ;*MG-FG42 5.6×70mm Battle Rifle-42 :Based on the real life FG 42, it's a selective-fire battle rifle. It combined the characteristics and firepower of a light machine gun in a lightweight form no larger than the standard-issue MG-Kar43 semi-automatic rifle. Uses similar bullets, but stronger. ;*MG-StG44 7.9×70mm Assault Rifle-44 :Similar to the Beam Machine Gun used by the AMS-129 Geara Zulu, it's aesthetically designed as the Sturmgewehr 44. Fires 7.9x70mm rifle-type bullets, which is a lot stronger than the 90mm types, having the capabilities to pierce armor easily. It can also attached an optional grenade launcher under the barrel, which is similar to the MMP-80 ver. 10. "MG" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Gun" or Gewehr. ;*MSG-30 Combination Gun :Based on the real life M30 Luftwaffe drilling, it's a combination gun featuring a double-barreled shotgun over a rifle barrel. A single-shot, break-action mechanism gun used to maximum versatility. It fires two 56-gauge/caliber canister bullet (buckshot) and a 18x80mm round. "MSF" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit ShotGun". |-| Machine Gun = ;*MMP-80 90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :Similar to the ones used by the Zaku II F2 Type and other Zeon mobile suits. The upgraded version of the MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun, and uses 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the rack in the box. There are two variants of the MMP-80: one is integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower, and the other is the submachine gun, a low damage weapon with a high rate of fire. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol" or "'' Maschinenpistole". :;*MMP-80G 90mm Ver.10 Machine Gun w/Grenade Launcher ::This version of the MMP-80 is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. The grenade wasn't very effective against large ships, but was an ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. The "G" in the designation stands for "Granat(e)" for grenade rifle. :;*MMP-80K 90mm Ver.13 Submachine Gun ::A low damage version with a high rate of fire, effective at mid-to-close range assaults. Two can be held in unison. Looks like a combination of a Heckler & Koch MP5K's base receiver and barrel, and Walther MPK's trigger group and magazine port. The "K" in the designation stands for "Kurz" for short, hence ''Maschinenpistole Kurz or "short machine pistol". ;*MMG-34H 100mm Heavy Machine Gun :Based on the real life Maschinengewehr 34, it's a general-purpose machine gun that fires 100mm caliber rounds. Either belt fed or through drum magazine, the sheer number of bullets flying can shred the armor of both mobile suit and warships. "MMG" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Gun", and the "H" in the designation stands for "Heavy" for heavy machine gun. ;*MMG-08T 120mm Turret Machine Gun :Based on the real life Maschinengewehr 08, it's a mounted machine gun that fires the regular 120mm rounds of the Zaku's standard machine gun. It is mounted on a movable stand connected in the base of the box, and is belt fed from the container at the same place. The "T" in the designation stands for "Turret" for turret or mounted machine gun. |-| Shotgun = ;*ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun :Taken from the MS-18E Kämpfer is a pump-action shotgun, which can also be loaded automatically by an electric mechanism. A devastating short-ranged gun used on lightly-armored Mobile Suit or gradually chip the heavy armor. ;*MSG-37 Shotgun :Based on the real life Ithaca 37 a pump-action shotgun that utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port at the bottom. |-| Anti-Ship/Armor Weapons = ;*RPzB-43/200mm Panzerschreck Bazooka :Based on the Zaku's H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka and real life counterpart the Panzerschreck. A single-shot, back-loading rocket launcher that fires explosive rounds quite effective against armor of both mobile suits and battleships. However, the bazooka could only be loaded with a single round at a time, thus it had to be used carefully. Despite this, the warheads of the rounds can come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. Known examples are the HEAT and APAT (armor-piercing variant of HEAT) rockets. :;*RPzB-54/450mm Raketen-Panzerschreck Bazooka ::The enhanced variant of the RPzB-43 with add-on blast shield and 5-round clip magazine well. The blast shield have a targeting sensor in the visor. :;*RPzB-78/4-tube 200mm Luftfaust Rocket Launcher ::Based on the real life Fliegerfaust A's concept with the appearance design of the M202 FLASH. A four large tube rocket launcher that fires a variety of rockets with different warheads, with the default being the rocket-propelled 200mm shells or regular explosive ones. ;*Sturm Faust/Panzerfäuste-100 :An explosive weapon with a rocket-propelled warhead fired from a small handle-shaped recoiless rifle, it's an anti-ship weapon similar to the Panzerfaust. Useful both in space and under gravity, it was mainly deployed for anti-ship attacks and heavy armored mobile suits. As a non-guided weapon, it is difficult to hit targets with high mobility. Several can be stored within the box with the Grave Trooper, sometimes can be covered with them. ;*AWR-PzB39 135mm Anti-Ship Rifle :Based on the Zaku's ZIM/M.T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle, GM Camouf's 135mm Anti-Ship Cannon, and real life counterpart the Panzerbüchse 39. A long-ranged artillery cannon/sniping anti-ship rifle mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with HEAT or APFSDS rounds. It's capable of destroying mobile suits in a single hit, and can also inflict heavy damage to warships. "AWR" is an abbreviation for "Anti-Warship Rifle". ;*AWR-Boyes 13.9×99mmB Anti-Ship Rifle :Based on the real life Boys Anti-tank Rifle and EMS-10 Zudah's 135mm Anti-Ship Cannon, it's another variant of the AWR-PzB39. While the functions and performance remain the same, the only differences is the rounds used, which are armor-penetrating, rifle-like calibers used to snipe certain, important parts of the target. Explosives/Grenades ;*3/5/8-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :Based on the waist mounted grenades of the RGM-89 Jegan, These cylinder-shaped explosives can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. The grenades can also be launched directly from the rack; while earlier models were fired aimlessly like the Sturm Faust, later versions are self-propelled homing missiles with their own optical guidance systems. The racks can be found in the box around the MS-Frame. ;*Stick Grenades :A throwing weapon used as an alternative to the Zaku's Cracker Grenade. Modeled after the Model 24 grenade of Germany, these waist-mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They are quite effective in mid-range anti-MS combat. They are not very powerful or accurate, but comes in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. Deployed with the Sturm Faust or Panzerfaust, probably in the same box of the Demolition-type Grave Trooper. ;*Dynamite Stick :A high explosive in a beam saber-shaped, cylindrical container, based on the real life counterpart. It's fairly similar to the other grenades, since the up-scaled versions are just warheads' payload in another container. For special effects, a rope-like cable shaped as an ignite fuse is placed on the top, and mimicking the counterpart, needs to be light up with fire and be thrown. As expected the cable is used as a countdown timer for timed detonation. ;*Molotov cocktail (Incendiary Bomb) :Like the Dynamite Stick, it's a bottom-shaped fire bomb designed to look like a bottle-based improvised incendiary weapon. The special effects is the flammable rug or piece of cloth placed inside a rocket fuel-filled container. By lighting the rug and then properly thrown, the bottle will break and pour the flaming fuel onto the target, setting them on fire. This result the MS to be quickly heated up and either burn the armor, joints, inner frame, and even pilot inside. ;*Mines :An explosive device concealed under or on the ground and designed to destroy or disable enemy targets as they pass over or near it. Placed by both Demolition and Mortarers-type, they set it by either using a minelaying stick or thrown/toss onto the ground. Melee Weapons ;*Warpick :A type of war hammer that have a pickaxe's spike on the reverse end of the hammer head. Having similar functions as the mentioned two, it's additional purpose is to penetrate the armor of the MS and either tear them from their position or stance, or drag them across the ground or space to be either thrown to a nearby wall or other side. ;*Maul :A type of large hammer designed for war used to bludgeon the enemy or fortifications. ;*Zweihänder :A large two-handed sword ;*War Scythe/Battle Scythe :Two types of scythes used by the Scyther and Swordman-types, while the decorative/beam-types restricted mostly to the Cloak and Kaiser-types. While one resembles the regular real life harvesting scythe, the other have the blade parallel to the snaith or staff. ;*Halberd :A two-handed pole weapon consisted of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling targets. ;*Lance :a pole weapon or spear designed to be used by a mounted warrior or cavalry soldier version of the Grave Troopers called the Lancers. This version of the lance is only use for normal thrusting, forward attacks, sometimes wielded along side a shield of any type. Decorative/beam-types are exclusive to the Kaiser-types. Others Flamethrower = ;*FmW-35 Flamethrower 35 :Based on the real life Flammenwerfer 35, it's mechanical incendiary device designed to project a long, controllable stream of fire. Used similarly to the Incendiary Bomb to either set the target(s) on fire or quickly overheat them. :;*FmW-K43 Kleif Flamethrower 43 ::A smaller variant of the FmW-35, based on the Kleinflammenwerfer. A smaller, man-portable flamethrower that fires a burst of flammable cloud of gas, used in a wide- and mid-range combat. :;*FmW-G56 Grof Flamethrower 56 ::A larger variant of the FmW-35, based on the Grossflammenwerfer. An actual flame thrower or fire cannon that squirts out a small, flaming fuel that splash either on the target or ground near them. A gas version allows a long, linear stream of fire to reach very long distance targets. |-| Mortar = ;*GrW-34 8cm Mortar :Based on the real life 8 cm Granatwerfer 34, it's a weapon that fires explosive projectiles known as mortar bombs at low velocities, short ranges, and high-arcing ballistic trajectories. The Mortar bombs can cause a large blast-radial explosion which is stronger than the rockets and missiles, but were very heavy to be launched. Used by Mortarer-types or Howitzers, they are launched from the box, over the shoulders of the frame. :;*GrW-kz42 8cm Short Mortar ::Based on the real life Kz 8 cm GrW 42, it's the lightened, shorter barrel version of the GrW-34. It's functions and location remained the same, but with further ballistic trajectory/distance and usually equipped with a pair of them. :;*GrW-le42 5cm Light Mortar ::Based on the real life 5 cm leichter Granatwerfer 36, it's the smaller, lightened version of the GrW-34. Firing a smaller mortar bomb over a short distance, it's usually deployed with four to six of itself, at the lower half of the coffin. Always along with both GrW-34 and GrW-kz42 on the same Mortarer Grave Trooper. |-| Multiple Rocket Launcher = ;*NbW-41 35cm MRLS :Based on the real life 28/32 cm Nebelwerfer 41, it's a type of rocket artillery system that launch multiple rockets simultaneously. Eighty-seven of these are located at the lower half of the coffin or the skeleton's legs. :;*NbW-41 15cm MRLS ::Based on the real life 15 cm Nebelwerfer 41, it's the smaller, lightened version of the 35cm-type. Can be considered as a micro missile launcher, 197 of these are located at the lower half of the coffin or the skeleton's legs, and top corners above the head. :;*NbW-41 25/30cm MRLS ::A variant of the NbW-41 35cm, which uses a smaller launching casing and is attached to the sides of the coffin. It also can be attached to the tank coffins, for better mobility and portability. |-| Anti-MS/Ship Lance (PanzerLanze) = ;*PL-02 Anti-Armor Lance :A Panzerfaust resembling a lance. An armor-penetrating warhead is loaded into the lance's tip, fired at the target, and detonate on impact. The warhead's payload can vary, such as HEAT or Incendiary. Though the power and effectiveness is indisputable, its considerable weight impedes the mobility of the lancer. Lancer-types have a stronger flight craft system than the others, to counter the weight issue. Two modes of launching the warheads is a mid-to-short range and a long-to-far range. The long-to-far range follows the principle as the Panzerfaust, having an opening at the rear for the backblast to escape, eliminating the extremely severe recoil in the without. The mid-to-short range catapults the warhead off the launcher with a spring located slightly below the tip, before it engage the rocket propellant to blast towards it's destination. ;*PL-L04 Long Anti-Armor Lance :The improved variant of the PL-02, it is used mostly for long-range artillery/support fire rather than on-foot infantry. The introduced concept of a reinforced warhead core contact mechanism yielded gains in both stopping power and trajectory stability. The warheads themselves have wing stabilizers casings to vastly reduced projectile drift. A greater effective range meant Lancer-types could attack from afar providing the initial vanguard or supporting assault needed for situations. It also provide a few moments to reload the next warhead, while the enemy is to far to intervene. ;*PL-GrW07 Anti-Armor Lance Device :The anti-personnel/MS variant of the PL-02, it uses a mortar-like warhead packed with explosives. Working just like the mortars, the lance launcher is lighter due to the substantial slim down, and use the spring catapult to launch the mortar warheads since they posses a non-existant propellant. The Lancer-types equipped with this can be thought of wielding a very heavy, powerful grenade launcher or a mobile, short-range, direct-fire mortar. Different types of payload is packed in the mortar warhead for different use in combat. |-| Shield = ;*Schutz Shield :A regular, beam-coated oval shield used by the Krieger, Guard, Vanguard, and some Lancer-types. Can be discarded once it succumbed to destruction. ;*Wächter Shield :Based on the RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom's Guardian Shield, it's a large shield that covers the Grave Trooper. It is coated with multiple layers of beam coatings and hard armor plates, and has a pair of built-in vulcan guns. :;*Schütze-Wächter Shield ::A smaller variant of the Wächter shield, it is actually a portable pillbox designed as a metal body armor. Based on the Austrian Body Armor, it shaped like the upper half or decorative lid piece of the coffin. When in used, it's taken off the chest, placed on the desired location, fold the sides under, and open the little hatch for the ranged weapon. Marksman- and Gunner-types are sometimes seen with this body armor shield. ;*Fenrisúlfr Shield :The largest, toughest shield used by the Krieger, Vanguard, and some Lancer-types. It's height goes slightly, considerably above the Grave Trooper's coffin top, and the width also widens slightly, considerably beyond the sides. The defense capabilities can be considered a nuke barrier due to it's beam-coating particles fused into the materials of the shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flight Craft System :Similar to the propulsion Minovsky Craft System, Special Attacks ;*Group Formation Attacks History Variants ;*Lancers :The PanzerLanze-users that wears the Pickelhelm. Other than the helm, it also wears a pair of plated gloves possibly to hold the lance when firing, and a large spaulders on the left or right shoulders, possibly as a alternate to the handheld shield. Some of these Lancers have a stronger Flight Craft System to retain the mobility while carrying the heavy PanzerLanze. Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons